


Flight

by starryeyedweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont fuckign read this its garbage, karasuno is so gay i can't, slight making out i guess, their coaches have disappeared idk, this is probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedweeb/pseuds/starryeyedweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finds out Kageyama is deathly afraid of planes and kagehina fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

There were quite a few things Kageyama wasn't the fondest of; loud people, small children, Oikawa, _flying_. Which is exactly why he was standing in the middle of an airport with a volleyball team much too excited for four in the morning.

He'd stated his problem to his teammates a while ago, but instead of "Hi, flying makes me want to cry", it came out as a stuttering "I don't like this", causing his teammates to brush it off with amused glances and "it'll be fine", or "you're overreacting."

What they didn't realize is that Kageyama may have been fibbing a little, and by "I don't like this" he'd meant to say that he fucking _hated _it.__ He hated the way it felt when the plane propelled itself into the sky, he hated the unpredictable turbulence, and he hated feeling that he could potentially die at any moment. He remembered the meltdown he'd had on the last flight he'd been on, and he knew the team (specifically Tsukishima) would never let him live it down if that happened again. So here he was, desperately trying to control the obvious shaking of his hands as he glared at an oblivious orange-haired boy.

He wouldn't be in this mess if dumbass Hinata hadn't recommended to Daichi that a weekend vacation would "strengthen the bond of the team." He'd somehow made the captain believe that he cared about  the relationships of his teammates rather than the fact that the idiot just wanted to go on a trip. While not ideal, a trip with him might have been tolerable if it hadn't meant leaving the safety of the ground.

"Who knew the King's weakness would be heights." Tsukishima snickered as Yamaguchi playfully chided him, laughter bubbling from the blonde bastard's mouth when he saw the dark haired boy's face turn bright red.

As a trembling Kageyama stood moping in a corner, Hinata skipped around with Nishinoya and Tanaka. He was absolutely ecstatic at the idea of being thousands of feet above the earth. He loved being eye level with the sky as it protruded blues, pinks, and purples. He loved looking down at the miniature buildings, miniature cars, and miniature lives, and for once, feeling larger than life. He tried not to show his excitement too much though, as that had already earned him a slap to the head and a "Shut up, dumbass!" from Kageyama when he'd bounced around too much.

It made him feel warm familiarity at the fact that Kageyama had acted somewhat normal again after looking even unhappier than usual immediately following the news of the trip. He'd almost barfed on the bus, which was usually Hinata's thing. He'd wanted to ask him what his problem was, but he'd decided that one slap was enough for the day. Thinking about the setter's hands made him want to reach out and grab them, and he almost did. His scattered thoughts were interrupted when Sugawara and Daichi came back from the front desk and gave instructions for the trip.

"Alright. It's two to a row, so pick who you're sitting with now. No horseplay, no yelling, and no buying large amounts of food. Got it?" The entire team groaned at the last part, but reluctantly agreed to Daichi's commands.

As Hinata wondered if Kageyama would sit with him, he overheard Asahi timidly asking if Nishinoya would sit with him, and the small boy jumping on his back with a laugh and saying, "Only if you give me a ride there."

In the end, the first years had no choice but to sit with each other, as everyone else had already picked their partner. Tanaka had somehow convinced Kiyoko to sit with him (probably because Yachi wasn't able to come), and was unsuccessfully using pick up lines he'd probably read in a shitty teen magazine. Tsukishima laughed at him, but if you looked closely you could see his fingers occasionally lock with Yamaguchi's when he thought no one was looking.

As they loaded onto the plane, Kageyama felt his anxiety spike. His breathing became a bit more rapid, his hands sweated a bit more, and he felt a familiar tightening in his chest. He really regretted agreeing to this. This was going to be fucking terrible. Apparently he'd said these thoughts out loud, because he received concerned stares from Suga and Asahi and a "You're so vulgar!" from Hinata. He ignored them and sat down in the closest seat to him. There was no way in hell he was getting a window seat.

He sent an annoyed stare at Hinata as he climbed over the taller boy to sit by the window. Technically that had been Kageyama's fault, but he was mad and anxious and reasoning refused to settle in his brain. The attempt to squeeze in such a small place proved unsuccessful, even for Hinata, and he found himself falling forward into lap of a very flustered looking Kageyama. His head collided with Kageyama's shoulder and his small legs straddled one of the setter's thighs.

They stayed there for a second, feeling each other's breaths of their skin as neither of one them had bothered to move, until the setter seemed to realize what was happening, and froze.

"Crap! U-uh, sorry!" Hinata squeaked, and the tight space was forgotten as he practically flew into his own seat.

Neither of them said a word as the plane prepared to take off. Hinata thought it was because of the recent situation until he looked over and saw the dark haired boy, eyes wide with terror, sitting completely rigid and holding onto his chair for dear life. The silence quickly broke as the plane rose from the ground. "Shit, shit, shit, we're gonna die. We're gonna fucking die." Kageyama's full on shaking now, muttering those same words and Hinata was getting really worried. 

"Um Kageyama? What's wrong?" The spiker asked timidly. At first it looked like Kageyama would start screaming at him, but at this point he was so anxious he couldn't even talk, and his attempts to sounded like strangled gasps for air. He simply shook his head, unbuckled his seatbelt, and ran to the bathroom. Suga and Daichi had seen the commotion, and turned concerned stares in Hinata's direction. "What did you do?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow. Suga slapped him on the arm, giving a look of disapproval. "Now now, you don't know if it had anything to do with him. What happened, Hinata?"

While Hinata explained the situation to his teammates, Kageyama was sitting on the floor of the small, suffocating bathroom trying (unsuccessfully) to calm down. To make things worse, the already horrifying ride had just filled with turbulence, pushing Kageyama from manageable anxiety to full on panic mode. The shaking got worse, all breath he had left in his lungs disappeared, and tears began to leak from his eyes. All he could do now is sit against the wall with his knees against his chest, and hope the panic attack ended soon.

A bang on the door startled him and he was about to yell "Just a minute!" when he heard a familiar voice say "Open the door, Bakageyama!" He had absolutely no intentions of opening the door, but in his panicked state he'd forgotten to lock it, and the orange haired boy let himself in.

"Woah, you really weren't kidding about flying, huh?" Hinata squatted down in front of Kageyama, wondering just how mad he would be if he tried to hug him, and why he wanted to do so. He realized it was sort of stupid to waste time telling his senpais about this when he could've gotten here sooner.

The setter attempted to speak through his hyperventilation, his words coming out much weaker than he would have liked. "Get..... out." At this point, Hinata didn't care how angry Kageyama was with him, his well being was much more important. "Come here, idiot." He knelt down and pulled the dark haired boy into his chest.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Kageyama's heart now beat quickly for a different reason, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

"Just shut up, I'm trying to help you." Hinata mumbled as he hugged him tighter and rubbed circles on his back. It was extremely disheartening to see Kageyama in such a weakened state, his trembling and exhaustion not even allowing Hinata to push him away. Eventually, the taller boy relaxed into his embrace, and he had to admit, this was actually kind of helping.

"I know that, idiot. That's why I'm doing it." Kageyama really needed to stop saying his thoughts out loud.

He sat there, listening to Hinata's surprisingly rapid heartbeat and his hushed, comforting words. "Take deep breathes; in through your nose, out through your mouth. You're okay. Everything's okay." This was so unlike the small boy, that even he was surprised at what spilled from his mouth. Kageyama made a mental note to ask him how he knew about handling this stuff so well.

After a while, the tightening in Kageyama's chest dissolved, and they sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace. They seemed to realize what they were doing at the same moment, and attempted to look at the other. Kageyama's head lifted up just as Hinata looked down, and their lips brushed for a moment.

Kageyama froze, mouth opening and closing with no words leaving his lips. He  was going to yell at him for not paying attention (despite maybe sort of wanting to do that) when he glanced at the smaller boy and saw flushed cheeks, and eyes that refused to leave his lips. It almost seemed like he enjoyed the brief moment, maybe even wanted to try it again.  

Hinata had no idea why he wasn't being screamed at, but he wasn't going to question it. He could feel his cheeks burning, and began to to think that the plane crashing right about now wouldn't be such a bad thing. This was definitely not the way he'd planned to confess to Kageyama, and the thought of ruining the fragile relationship they'd built made him want to cry.

Kageyama was not expecting Hinata to have tears in his eyes, and had no idea how to react. "W-why the fuck are you about to cry?" His heart ached a little when he heard the smaller boy sniffle.

"I'm not, you jerk. I got something in my eye." This obvious lie irritated Kageyama, and he rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh.There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence that was broken when Kageyama completely ignored what he'd said to himself earlier and leaned a bit closer to Hinata.

"So, um, about what happened earlier. Do you.... maybe want to do that again?" This completely floored Hinata, as he'd believed his affection was unrequited, but he wasted no time in case the taller boy changed his mind, and hurriedly pressed his lips against his.

It wasn't perfect. Their teeth hit the other's and they weren't quite sure how to move their mouths at first but it was enough make Kageyama completely forget about the flying deathtrap he'd been forced on. His hands moved up to grab the back of his Hinata's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. While he initiated this, it was obvious that Hinata was in control. He pushed Kageyama's legs down roughly and lifted his own over the taller boy's lap, pressing their chests together in the process.

Hinata grabbed the sides of Kageyama's head and alternated between kissing his top and bottom lip, doing it one more time before biting softly on his lower one and sliding his tongue into his mouth. The dark haired boy responded by opening his mouth fully, allowing Hinata's tongue to collide with his own. This forced an almost inaudible moan from the orange haired boy, and Kageyama was pretty sure it was the best thing he'd ever hear in his life.

While Kageyama was locking the sound of Hinata into his memory, Hinata separated their mouths to place his on the setter's neck, determined to hear Kageyama make noises of his own. He moved his lips around his surprisingly soft skin until he found a spot that made Kageyama weak, noting it for later. He sucked on it, hard enough to make Kageyama release a soft groan and wonder why the hell he'd waited so long to do this. As much as Kageyama loved how this felt, he wanted Hinata's soft lips on his again, and pulled the boy's mouth back up to his.

They continued like that for a while, sharing hushed kisses on the tiled bathroom floor. They paused and rested their foreheads together, panting slightly as their hands somehow found each other's. In all honesty, it wasn't a bright idea to make out with someone who literally never loses energy right after a panic attack; he was utterly exhausted.

Hinata was the one to break the silence this time. "Kageyama... Why'd you do that?" He asked in a small voice that Kageyama found infuriatingly adorable. Despite what just happened, this was what caused the deep red in the taller boy's cheeks.

"Why do you think, dumbass?" He mumbled weakly, glaring at anything but Hinata's face, but not quite ready to separate their hands. This in no way answered his question, but it sort of did. They'd figure it out later. Hinata stared thoughtfully for a second and broke into a wide grin, accepting the half answer with a soft kiss to the cheek. Kageyama wasn't quite sure what was going through the smaller boy's mind, but he felt his face contort in an unfamiliar way at the sight of crinkled brown eyes and shining white teeth.

They smiled at each other until an angry "Hurry the fuck up!" made them realize they'd been in there for over an hour, and sheepishly helped each other up.They opened the bathroom door to a crowd of angry, muttering passengers, including Daichi and Suga. They fortunately understood the situation, and chose not to ask why the two were holding hands, or where the mysterious marks on Kageyama's neck came from.

When they arrived back to their seats, they found most of the team sleeping soundly. Nishinoya had somehow gotten into Asahi's lap, and snored softly into larger boy's chest. Yamaguchi had fallen asleep on Tsukishima's shoulder, and their shyness from earlier was forgotten as their fingers stayed locked together. Tanaka was the only one awake, and was sitting completely rigid with wide eyes, staring at the black haired girl who'd fallen asleep on his arm. 

They looked over at where Suga and Daichi were sitting down and the sight tinted their already pink cheeks darker. They'd glanced over just in time to watch the captain give the grey haired third year a quick kiss and snuggle together.

Kageyama began to wonder why he never noticed these couples, and realized that he spent most of his attention on the smaller boy next to him.  He mentally cringed at the fact that he'd been so oblivious to his obvious attraction to the amber-eyed boy who always seemed to be on his mind. The rest of the trip was spent with Hinata leaning comfortably on the taller boy as he rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

Flying suddenly wasn't so bad.

(He was still never doing it again).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first haikyuu fic ever I'm v sorry


End file.
